


Revitalized

by SilviaS7



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaS7/pseuds/SilviaS7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Future Timeline] Gohan is doing the best he can to save the Earth from the terror of the androids, but he is slowly losing motivation as his own life grows dark. When a young woman named Videl marks him as her new conquest, she brings an unexpected light into his life. Gohan x Videl, canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and various other companies. This fanfic is only for fun.

  


-+-

  


Author's note: This fanfiction will contain lots of smut. I'm not exaggerating when I say 80% of this fanfic is unabashedly smut. There is a plot, and it can get quite angsty. So, you have been warned. If you do decide to read on, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and regardless of whether or not you liked it, if you would be so kind as to leave a review. Thank you.

  


Lastly, this story does tie into my main DBZ fanfiction, "Illumination." I don't want to spoil too much but let's just say, what happens in this fanfic fits into the future timeline on Earth that is featured in "Illumination." And, if you like my writing, please check out that fanfic - it is truly my labor of love. :]

  


And now... on with the show!

  


-+-

  


Revitalized

  


Prologue

  


-+-

  


Sweat dripped down Gohan's forehead, and he let out a heavy breath with each thrust. He could tell by the way Videl squirmed beneath him, by the way she gripped the sheets and her knuckles turned white, that she was close... again. Sometimes when it was too much for her, she would hold her breath, so he had to be careful. She'd already done that once and passed out, nearly scaring him to death.

  


He knew he should be careful, but he was frustrated. He wasn’t getting anywhere against the androids, and after a horrific beating a few days ago, he needed to get some aggression out. As bad as it was to admit, sex was the perfect outlet for that frustration. And Videl, goddess that she was, was both strong enough to take it and liked it when he cut loose a little bit. It wasn't as if he was screwing her as a Super Saiyan, because that would surely kill her. But she allowed him to let out enough frustration, and give him enough hope to keep going forward. Hope... he thought he'd lost all of it until he found her.

  


Videl's hips quivered, her orgasm just out of reach. Gohan loved that he knew her body so well after such a short time together. She enjoyed teasing him and he loved to give it back just the same. He increased his pace slightly, and pressed up. Enough to create that glorious friction that he craved like a desert craved water.

  


Gohan gripped Videl's hips just a little tighter, and she cried out in a weak, breathy gasp. _Let go_ , Gohan thought, hoping Videl could hear him. She instinctively tried to hold her pleasure in, as if enjoying what little life they could in a world like this was the gravest of sins. He always had to coax her. And whether it was his hands, his mouth or his cock, he seemed to somehow find a way to her release every time.

  


Now was no different. He pressed on, his own impending release flowing up from the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he felt it, when her muscles clamped down on him so intimately he could only assume that Kami had made them for each other, and she came. She held her breath again as her body shook with sweet release, and Gohan couldn't hold it in any longer. He'd meant to pull out, but it was like she had sucked him in and he couldn't fight back. His orgasm was powerful, and a chill ran up from the base of spine to his skull, straight to the pleasure-center of his brain. Gohan knew that coming inside Videl was a risk he shouldn't take, but a much more primal part of his brain prided itself on the act.

  


Gohan released Videl's hips and fell forward, propping himself up on his hands on either side of her shoulders. A bead of sweat rolled down his nose and clung to the tip before falling and landing in the valley between Videl's breasts. Gohan immediately wanted to dip down and lick it up, but resisted the urge to do so. Videl had told him early on that she didn't like " _that mushy stuff_ " and so he hadn't even kissed her. He couldn't even lick her, as she felt that was too close to kissing. Well, except for _there_ , but she never stopped him when his head fell between her legs. He wondered what his mother would think of him, laying with a woman whom he had never kissed. She would be so disappointed in her only son.

  


"Kami, Gohan... stop, st-stop," Videl tried to yell at him but it came out as a hoarse whisper. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, her right hand sitting back over her eyes which were closed. "Stop touching me," she finally managed, and pushed against his chest half-heartedly with her left hand.

  


Gohan wasn't hurt; after making her come four times in a mere thirty minutes, Videl was extremely sensitive at the moment. He'd learned with her that it was true, if a woman orgasmed too many times too closely together, her nerves would become overstimulated and any touch would become painful. So he complied, leaning back on his haunches to pull out of her. Gohan slowly slid out of her, a liquid mixture of both Videl's essence and his own following him. His chest swelled; that primitive side of him felt a huge surge of pride at the sight. Again, Gohan had to stop himself before he threw his face down and licked her clean; it would only serve to anger her, and he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to cause Videl any undue pain, either, and to fight the urge he sat back on the bed and looked away from her exposed center.

  


Several minutes later, once Videl had a chance to breathe and circulate oxygen to her brain, she finally sat up. She smirked at Gohan, and that smirk alone made him want to jump her once more. It didn't even matter if he couldn't get hard, he'd just use his hands. There was something so immensely satisfying about watching her writhe in pleasure that sometimes he didn't even care about himself.

  


"Not bad, Superman," she teased him, her smirk turning more into a lopsided smile. Her chest still rose and fell with deep breaths, and Gohan didn't miss the way her breasts swayed with each inhale and exhale. She finally pushed herself to sit up completely before turned and setting her feet on the floor. Videl hesitated a moment before she rose and walked toward the bedroom door, headed for the bathroom. That same primordial ego buried deep with Gohan found pleasure at the way her legs trembled as she walked. She had her back to him, and he couldn't help it; a small smirk appeared on his face.

  


When Videl reappeared after a shower, Gohan was laying back on the bed with his head on the pillows. He'd pulled on his boxers but nothing else. Videl had pulled her hair back into a long braid that ran down the center of her back, and dressed in a gray t-shirt and dark olive cargo pants.

  


"I've got to go out on patrol," she said as she approached the side of the bed. Videl sat down on the edge of the bed near Gohan's knees and reached down to the floor. She began pulling her boots on and lacing them up. "I'll see you later?" she asked, turning to her right to look at Gohan's face.

  


"Yeah," Gohan said, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

  


"Oh no," Videl laughed and shook her head. She stood up and turned to face Gohan. "Don't give me that face," she added.

  


"What face?" Gohan tried to ask innocently, but he still couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

  


" _That_ face," Videl intoned and nodded toward him. "The one that says that you like me," she explained."

  


"Well I _do_ like you," Gohan countered, sitting up in the bed. "And I'm pretty sure that you like me, too," he finished.

  


"I like _parts_ of you," Videl responded, unsuccessfully fighting back her own smile.

  


"Oh yeah?" Gohan leaned forward, closer to Videl. "Which parts?" he asked, taunting her.

  


Videl shook her head and laughed. "I'm not doing this right now with you. I've got to get going," she said and headed for the door. "Lock up when you let yourself out," she threw over her shoulder.

  


"Hey Videl," Gohan called out, the mirth falling from his voice.

  


She stopped in the doorway, her left hand on the frame as she looked back over her shoulder at him. "Yeah?" she asked, her face matching his more serious tone.

  


Gohan stared into her eyes, eyes that mesmerized him if he stared too long. "Be careful," he said softly, worry plainly etched onto his face. He knew he could never stop her from heading into danger, just the same as she would never be able to stop him. He respected that about her, it was a trait that drew him to her. Unfortunately, the longer their 'relationship' went on, the more he wanted to lock her away somewhere safe until he could finally defeat Seventeen and Eighteen.

  


Videl shot him a sad smile. "You too, Superman," she replied before heading out the door. A few moments later, he heard her leave and lock the front door behind her. Gohan sighed heavily. He used to hate it when she called him 'Superman,' but now he was dreading the days when she wasn't around to say it.

  


-+-

  


Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I would love to know what you think.

-Silvia

 


	2. Part I

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and various other companies. This fanfic is only for fun.

  


-+-

  


Author's note: This fanfiction will contain lots of smut. I'm not exaggerating when I say 80% of this fanfic is unabashedly smut. There is a plot, and it can get quite angsty. So, you have been warned. If you do decide to read on, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and regardless of whether or not you liked it, if you would be so kind as to leave a review. Thank you.

  


Lastly, this story does tie into my main DBZ fanfiction, "Illumination." I don't want to spoil too much but let's just say, what happens in this fanfic fits into the future timeline on Earth that is featured in "Illumination." And, if you like my writing, please check out that fanfic - it is truly my labor of love. :]

  


And now... on with the show!

  


-+-

  


Revitalized

  


Part I

  


-+-

  


[Three months ago…]

  


The cyborgs were at it again, and this time they were far too close to West City for Gohan's comfort. He flew as fast he could, trying to get back to town. He'd taken the day to visit his parents' graves at his childhood home, that he no longer lived in. The remnants of humanity were scattered, but there was a significant population that still lived in what was left of West City. Gohan had relocated to a house there, probably more to protect Bulma and her son Trunks than anyone else. Gohan felt a bit guilty about that. He should want to protect everyone equally, he thought, but instead he was more worried about protecting the few people left in his life that he knew personally.

  


As Gohan approached West City, he could see the explosions on the south side of town, in the area of Groveport. As he drew closer, Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and sped up even more, determined to drive the androids away from West City, whatever it took.

  


Android Seventeen raised his left hand, aiming at the control tower of a small airport that was maybe a kilometer away from where he hovered in the air. “Hey sis, watch this,” he called out, smiling wide as he prepared to fire on the air traffic control tower. He never had the opportunity to fire, because what felt like a steel wall slammed into him from behind with no warning, knocking the wind from his lungs and sending him hurtling into a nearby parking garage.

  


“What?!” Eighteen shouted from where she stood on the ground, turning toward where her brother _was_ before he ended up in a pile of concrete. Upon seeing the blonde-haired Super Saiyan form of Gohan, she grimaced. “You again!” Eighteen shouted.

  


“This ends now, you monsters!” Gohan shouted in rage. He had never liked to fight, but witnessing the horrors that the cyborg siblings had inflicted upon the human race made it easier than it had ever been for Gohan to want to fight.

  


“You know,” Seventeen said as he emerged from the pile of concrete and steel of the destroyed parking garage, “this is getting annoying.” He dusted himself off and straightened the bandanna around his neck before flying over slowly to greet Gohan. “Why can't you just let us have our fun?” Seventeen asked, a dark smirk on his face. He stared down his adversary, waiting for the right moment to strike. “Not feeling very talkative today?” Seventeen asked in that disgustingly mocking tone of his that Gohan hated. “Let's resolve that!” the android shouted before charging at Gohan.

  


Seventeen launched a barrage of punches and kicks at Gohan, which the Super Saiyan easily blocked. He knew that Seventeen wasn't putting significant effort in yet, so Gohan waited for the android to either escalate his attacks or grow bored and leave. Usually, he escalated.

  


Eighteen watched her brother fight from where she stood in the street. “He's such a showoff,” she said flatly to herself. Her brother was a bit of a showman and it annoyed her to no end. She watched as the battle grew in intensity, Gohan and her brother exchanging serious blows and sending each other flying all over the place. Seventeen fired a barrage of energy blasts, one errant shot flying toward Eighteen. She easily smacked it away, sending it off to explode upon landing in another building.

  


The blonde android sighed to herself; when was her brother's stupid fight going to end? She had advocated for killing Gohan a while back, but Seventeen talked her out of it. _'No way, sis,'_ he'd said, ' _that guy's the only real fun we seem to have anymore.'_ Sometimes she agreed with him, but at the moment she was tired of being bothered.

  


“Hey you blonde bitch, over here!”

  


Startled, Eighteen turned toward the voice of a young woman who had shouted at her. The woman had long black hair and blue eyes, and she grinned at Eighteen. Before Eighteen could say anything in response, the woman fired the large over-the-shoulder rocket launcher she had hefted up on her left shoulder. The rocket flew with a speed that Eighteen hadn't expected, and while she should have been able to dodge it easily, the whole situation caught her off-guard and she was too stunned to move out of the way in time.

  


The rocket exploded, creating both a shockwave and ball of fire much larger than the woman who had fired the weapon anticipated. She was knocked off of her feet and sent backwards several meters, almost losing her rocket launcher in the process.

  


Gohan had batted Seventeen away from him yet again, just in time to see an explosion out of the corner of his eye. He glanced to his left and down toward the ground to see a giant cloud of smoke and fire rising from where Eighteen was standing, while a woman holding the weapon that he presumed had caused the explosion had been knocked down to the ground about fifteen meters away. Gohan internally cringed; someone was trying to fight the androids again and that _never_ ended well. He intended to abandon the fight with Seventeen to prevent the woman who attacked Eighteen from being killed, but he didn't get the chance to move when Seventeen appeared and nailed him in the back with a hard kick.

  


Gohan didn't stop his descent as he crashed into another building and disappeared underneath the debris. He picked himself up out of busted concrete when he hit the basement floor of the office building he had been knocked into. He made his way over to the south side of the building, looking into the street where he last saw Eighteen and the woman who had attacked her. The smoke finally cleared and Eighteen was still standing in the street, her clothing horribly burnt and nearly falling off of her body. Almost twenty meters away from her, the black-haired woman with the rocket launch scrambled to her feet.

  


Gohan grimaced. The area was open and he would no doubt be spotted if he rushed in to take on Eighteen. He knew he couldn't defeat the android siblings, but he needed to make an effort to save himself. He was close, and with every day he trained with Trunks, he was getting closer. He just needed a little more time to defeat them.

  


The Super Saiyan's right fist clenched as he heard Android Eighteen shout something. She was facing away from him so he didn't make out the words, but he could hear the venom in her voice. If he stayed put and did nothing, the woman out there would die. He knew he couldn't save everyone, but damnit... that didn't mean he had to stand here like he was heartless and watch someone get killed!

  


Gohan gave in to his instincts and took off, tearing through the brick wall of the building and shooting off like a rocket toward the woman on the other side of Eighteen. He didn't make a move to attack Eighteen; he knew he wouldn't have the time. Instead, he flew past her, shreds of her clothing floating away in his wake. He quickly grabbed the woman carrying the rocket launcher and kept going, flying down the street and through a few alleys before he found an old abandoned pharmacy to hide in.

  


When Gohan finally stopped inside the pharmacy, hiding behind a row of shelves, he powered down from his Super Saiyan form. He needed to conserve the energy if he had to flee once more. Gohan released the woman in his arms and glanced around the end of the shelves, looking out the broken front doors. He needed to see if the androids had managed to follow him.

  


After several tense minutes in silence, Gohan assumed the androids hadn't followed him. They usually grew bored with him and left on their own anyway, so maybe this time he got lucky and didn't have to take a complete beating before they flew off. Gohan didn't get much time to think about it though, when the woman standing next to him punched him in the face.

  


It wasn't that her punch hurt that badly, though it _did_ hurt, surprisingly enough. It was that she decked him when he had presumably saved her life. Gohan's head snapped around, a red welt already visible on his right cheek where she had punched him. “What is your problem?!” Gohan whispered harshly, still not ready to speak at a normal volume in case the androids were still nearby.

  


“My problem?” the woman countered, looking at Gohan as if another head had suddenly grown out of his shoulder. “You!” she said, whispering harshly like him. “You are the problem! Nobody asked for your help!” she continued, her blue eyes narrowed at him in anger. She stared at him a moment longer when something beeped and she reached down to her hip, pulling a radio from a holster on her belt.

  


“This is Yokai-One, responding to call, over,” she said softly into the radio while still glaring at Gohan.

  


“ _Yokai-One, this is Yokai-Five. We saw the targets just leave West Metro over the east outer belt, over,”_ a male voice replied.

  


“Roger that Yokai-Five,” the woman replied at a normal volume, letting out a sigh of relief.

  


“ _Did you hit 'em with the rocket, over,”_ the question came out of the radio in the woman's hand.

  


She seemed to hesitate a moment before she pressed down on the radio and replied. “I did... but the target was unharmed, over.”

  


Gohan understood her frustration. He wanted to kill the androids as much as anyone else. The woman glared at Gohan again before speaking into the radio once more. “I'm heading back to base, over.”

  


“ _Copy that Yokai-One, see you soon, over.”_ She put the radio back into the holster on her belt and turned the volume down. She quickly turned away from Gohan and walked out of the old pharmacy, into the street.

  


“Hey!” Gohan shouted as he followed behind her, grabbing her left elbow and spinning her around. Her eyes widened and she took another swing at his face, but this time he was ready for her and easily stepped back to avoid her punch.  Gohan stared at her in disbelief; did she just try to punch him _again_?  

  


“Get your hands off of me!” she yelled, shaking her elbow loose from his grasp.

  


Gohan huffed.  “Is this how you treat everyone who tries to help you?” he asked, his voice indicating that he was irritated.

  


“I don't need your help!” the woman screamed at Gohan in anger.  Her blue eyes reflected her emotions as clear as clean water.

  


Gohan sighed and attempted to calm the situation down. “I'm not trying to—”

  


“Fuck off!” she shouted, interrupting him.

  


Gohan froze in place, completely shocked at the woman's behavior. As she walked away with her back to him, he stared in disbelief. Finally he came to and scowled. _What an uncouth woman,_ Gohan thought, his mouth twisting up to show his disgust. If Gohan had a sister, he was certain his mother would never have raised her to behave in such a manner.

  


His mood soured, Gohan took off into the sky, headed to Capsule Corporation. He wanted to check on Bulma and Trunks before heading back home.

  


-+-

  


Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. :]

-Silvia

  
  



	3. Part II

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and various other companies. This fanfic is only for fun.

  


-+-

  


Author's note: This fanfiction will contain lots of smut. I'm not exaggerating when I say 80% of this fanfic is unabashedly smut. There is a plot, and it can get quite angsty. So, you have been warned. If you do decide to read on, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and regardless of whether or not you liked it, if you would be so kind as to leave a review. Thank you.

  


Lastly, this story does tie into my main DBZ fanfiction, "Illumination." I don't want to spoil too much but let's just say, what happens in this fanfic fits into the future timeline on Earth that is featured in "Illumination." And, if you like my writing, please check out that fanfic - it is truly my labor of love. :]

  


And now... on with the show!

  


-+-

  


Revitalized

  


Part II

  


-+-

  


It was several weeks later when Videl saw that mystery man again, but this time she must have missed the battle. She saw smoke rising into the sky from small fires, and buildings that she remembered to be standing had been reduced to rubble. She walked through an alley toward a larger street to see if she could get a better glimpse of what happened. As soon as she reached the street, Videl stopped in her tracks.

  


_That man again,_ she thought in annoyance. He was bent over, digging through debris for something. When he found it, he pulled out a dirty stuffed rabbit, and handed it to a little girl who was standing at his side. She squeezed the bunny to her chest as hard she could, and ran off with a grin on her face. Videl allowed herself to smile slightly at the sight, before her eyes drifted back to the man in the orange and blue gi.

  


Videl swallowed hard, the smile falling from her face as blood rushed up to it. She hadn't noticed when he was digging around on the ground, but the mystery man wasn't wearing a shirt. He was covered in bruises and cuts, presumably from a fight with the androids. She knew he was a muscular guy from the last time she'd seen him, but he was _cut_. Like, an ancient statue of a god sculpted with reverence for the perfect human form, cut. He turned slightly and she caught sight of the front of his body; clearly defined pectorals leading down to abs leading down in a 'v' shape to the waistband of his pants.

  


She wanted to approach him, to talk to him, even though her mouth suddenly felt dry. Before she could start forcing herself in his direction, he took off into the sky like a rocket. Videl watched his form quickly disappear, and an idea came to her. She smirked to herself. Life was short, even more so with the androids on the loose and killing everyone who crossed their path. She decided then that life was far too short to ignore the things she wanted, and she wanted _him_ . This mystery man, whatever his name was. Next time she saw him, she _would_ make her move, she promised herself this much.

  


-+-

  


Just under three weeks later, Videl happened to be out on patrol in Hilliard, on the west end of West City. She didn't typically patrol that particular area, but the makeshift resistance she was part of had recently lost Yun, the young man who would have normally been on assignment in Hilliard. Videl was sad at Yun's death; he was a nice young man and had a love for martial arts like Videl. She wouldn't let herself be dragged down by his death however. Death was all that surrounded Videl in this world, and she wasn't about to lose herself to despair because of it. No, she couldn't focus on the lives lost; she needed to move forward, metaphorically and physically.

  


Videl rounded another corner and walked down the old Main Street in Hilliard, heading south. Something bright caught her eye and she glanced over to her right to see him, that damn orange gi of his making him like a giant red target. Videl's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly narrowed as a smirk appeared on her face. She didn't expect to see him here, but that was fine. She found her mark all right, and she was going after him.

  


The young woman took her time, taking longer strides while still maintaining a walking pace. She didn't want to run up to him and startle him away. He seemed nice enough that he might not flee, but she remembered that dismayed look on his face from when they first met. Yeah, _that_ was entirely her fault, but she was pissed off. Videl hated nothing more than being pitied, even in the pitiful world she lived in.

  


Just as Videl was closing the gap and was less than a block behind her mystery man in old Hilliard, he took a right down an alley. _All the better,_ she thought with an excited smirk. She ran forward the last bit to the entrance of the alley; it would be easier to corner him in the small space. She was hunting her prey, and something told her that he didn't want to be hunted. _Too late now_ , she thought. When Videl Satan wanted something, she went for it.

  


Videl rounded the corner in the alley and saw what had attracted the mysterious fighter's attention. He was crouched down, speaking to a young girl covered in dirt and grime.

  


“Take this to the big round building you can see where the sun sets,” he said gently, his deep voice carrying a calming harmony. The girl took something from his hand, still looking up at him with scared brown eyes. “My friend will help you get something to eat, okay?”

  


The girl nodded slowly, clearly still frightened but taking a chance to trust the man in front of her. She turned and ran off, stopping at the end of the alley to look back at him. Her eyes drifted up slightly, over to Videl before the girl fled for the last time.

  


The man in the orange gi seemed to catch on to this, and stood and turned to take a look at what caught the little girl's attention. His eyes landed on Videl and his expression immediately fell flat. “Oh,” he said. “Hello,” he tacked on, forcing himself to maintain some semblance of manners.

  


“Hi,” Videl said, an excited lilt to her voice as she smiled. “Sorry about the other day,” she said, stepping toward him.

  


Clearly he was surprised to hear an apology, as he stood and blinked at her a moment. “Oh,” he replied dumbly. “Well, thank you,” he replied, finally finding something meaningful to say.

  


He wasn't fleeing, which Videl felt was a good enough sign to keep slowly approaching him. “I should really be thanking you,” she said sheepishly, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. “You saved me, and I was ungrateful. So I'm sorry, and thank you,” she finished.

  


Now he openly gaped at her. “Uhh, umm,” he stammered, staring at her in shock. “Honestly I don't know what to say,” he finally managed to croak out.

  


Videl smiled broadly at him, placing her right hand over the center of her chest. “I'm Videl. I'd love for you to tell me your name,” she added, taking another step closer to him. Less than a meter separated them now.

  


“Gohan,” he finally said, and his eyes drifted down to his feet as his face started to flush. He was nervous! Videl wanted to laugh out loud; it was sadly kind of adorable.

  


“Well Gohan,” Videl began, inching toward him again so she could set her right hand up on his left shoulder, “it's nice to meet you.” She kept smiling at him, but let her eyelids fall down ever-so-slightly to change from an innocent 'girl next door' look to a much more sultry gaze.

  


Gohan clearly gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in anxiety. If just setting her hand on his shoulder and moving into his personal space was enough to make him this nervous, Videl wondered, _Is he a virgin?_ The thought of touching someone who was so innocent excited her in a way she never expected.

  


He started to grow pale, and Videl worried that perhaps she came on too strong. She opened her eyes a little wider and tilted her head to the side. “I was wrong about you Gohan,” she said, taking another step closer and putting her left hand on the center of his chest. “I'd like to get to know you better,” she added, putting on the best 'friendly' face she had to try and disarm him a bit.

  


Gohan took a half step backward, and ended up slightly turning his back toward the brick wall of the one of the two buildings that made up the narrow alley. Videl smoothly followed him, not missing a beat. “Um, sure,” Gohan squeaked out, his voice rising a half-octave and shaking. While his face had started to pale overall, he still had the redness of embarrassment running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

  


Videl smiled, suddenly feeling that she had him sufficiently cornered. She just needed to show Gohan what she offered him, and hopefully he would be hers. Videl closed the gap between them, leaving mere centimeters between their bodies while she rubbed her left hand in circles on Gohan's chest. “Why don't you come back to my place, where we can get better acquainted?” she asked, craning her face up toward his.

  


Gohan instinctively backed up, his back hitting the brick wall behind him. “I-I don't know,” he stammered, staring down into Videl's eyes. “I don't think that's a good idea,” he added hastily.

  


Oh, so he was going to play it straight? Again, Videl had to suppress a laugh. It was funny and kind of cute how innocent he was, and how he tried to be a 'good boy,' especially considering his physical presence which exuded powerful masculinity. Suddenly she wanted to laugh at herself; had she discovered that she was the pervert who enjoyed corrupting others? Maybe, but she didn't care.

  


If Gohan was as innocent as he seemed, then Videl was certain that she could have him if she just pressed forward a little more. She forced her body up against his, pushing him into the wall. She smashed her breasts against his abdomen, and forced her right leg in between his legs.

  


“ _V-Videl!_ ” Gohan shouted. He appeared scandalized but his blush grew larger, encompassing his entire face and starting to travel down his throat.

  


Videl gave Gohan the best sultry smile she could muster while taking in a deep breath, pressing her breasts against him farther still. She could feel those abs she had gaped at weeks ago, and she grew more excited. Her left hand danced up his chest to settle on the left side of his neck, her thumb brushing along his collarbone.

  


Gohan seemed to find the strength he was searching for, and set his right hand on her left shoulder, preparing to push her away. “Videl I _really_ don't think—”

  


Gohan's voice died in his throat as Videl pushed up with her right leg and started to rub her thigh against his dick. He grimaced and his breath hitched in his throat, letting out a barely audible squeak. His face grew even more red, which Videl had thought impossible until it happened. “Shhh,” she tried to calm him, leaning her face up closer to his. “It's okay Gohan,” she said, studying his face as she rubbed her thigh against him. She could already tell that his cock was awakening to her ministrations, as she could feel it begin to harden against her leg.

  


He struggled halfheartedly against her; his body trembled and while he looked like he wanted to push her away, it was as if his strength had been sapped and he couldn't move. Not while she was doing _that_ to him. Gohan cursed himself; what would his mother think of her weak-willed son? Gohan clenched his eyes shut as one particular movement of Videl's made him dizzy in the most delicious way. He didn't know her; he had to make this stop. Digging deep within himself for every last ounce of his willpower, Gohan finally opened his eyes. “No Videl, I don't want to,” he started, losing his breath as he pushed her as hard as he could with his right hand, his left hand still busy digging into the brick wall behind him.

  


As hard as Gohan could push her at the moment wasn't quite enough, because Videl was not a physically weak woman. He did manage to create some space between their bodies, but she was faster than him. Before Gohan could take a breath and try to cool down his body which felt like it was on fire, her right hand moved like lightning into his pants. And Gohan was certain that her hand _was_ lightning, because when it wrapped around _him_ it felt like an electric shock to his brain. The most intense, the most pleasing electric shock he'd ever endured in his life.

  


Sure, he'd told her ' _no'_ but Videl didn't take no for an answer. Gohan gasped for breath, both of his hands digging into the bricks of the wall behind him. Pieces of the red brick chipped away under his fingers, as if he would somehow dig into it and escape Videl's clutches. Her hand had wrapped around his cock, slowly moving up and down the shaft, occasionally running her fingers and thumb over the head. The more she worked, the more he filled up in her hand, and she knew she had him.

  


Gohan was frozen by her touch. He wanted to move; his mind _screamed_ at him to move, to push her away and flee, but he couldn't do it. He was paralyzed by her hand, moving on him in ways he'd never imagined. Certainly, like any other twenty-two year old man, Gohan had pleasured himself and was no stranger to what was happening in his pants. But for him, it was usually out of necessity—the world held no pleasure for him since his father's death. That was truly the beginning of the end for Gohan; he was nine years old and dead on the vine. Shortly after his father died, those psychotic androids had appeared and killed the rest of his family. Piccolo first, along with Krillin and the others. And in later years, his mother as well. He was twenty-two years old and fighting for a world that had little left in it for him to love. He wanted to rid the world of the androids so that Bulma and Trunks could have a life without them, but it wasn't for himself. No, when he dreamed of killing the cyborgs, he never dreamed about a life afterward for him. It was always the smiling faces of Trunks and Bulma in his mind's eye, and never his own. He realized that he had given up on life a long time ago.

  


But Videl, she was stirring feelings in him that were beyond anything he had ever done to himself. He wanted her to stop, because if she didn't soon, then he was going to come—but another part of his mind said _So what?_ She was the one who started this, so clearly she wanted it, right? Videl must have known what she was doing, she _must_ have known what was going to happen if she didn't stop. Gohan opened his eyes to peer down at Videl, and nearly melted at the sight. Passionate blue eyes were staring up at him, watching his every reaction to her touch. She ran her thumb over the head of his penis again and pressed a bit harder this time; Gohan's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head and he let out an involuntary groan.

  


Without realizing it, Videl snuck her left hand into Gohan's pants and it joined her right in touching him intimately. Her left hand reached underneath her right, where she gingerly cupped his balls before lightly massaging them. _That_ was when Gohan knew his life was over. The cyborgs weren't going to kill him; no, this woman was going to kill him right then and there. Because he felt that tightness coil in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't breathe. He stared down at her, helpless to do anything but hold on to reality as best he could. Her eyes never moved from his, so he stared into their blue depths. They were different from any blue eyes he had seen before; they didn't have the same green hue that Bulma and Trunks's eyes had. No, they were a pure blue, and they reminded him of the ocean.

  


Videl felt Gohan's balls pull up slightly and she knew he was close. She never lost eye contact with him as her right hand sped up and applied more pressure. She could tell he was trying to hold out, but this was a battle she was determined to win. It took only a handful more seconds before Gohan's eyes slammed shut and he grimaced, clenching his teeth tightly as his orgasm hit. His cock twitched in her hand before finally unloading, his semen filling her right hand and dripping out of it inside of his underwear.

  


She kept rubbing the head of his penis slightly as he came, jerking into her hand involuntarily. The pleasure was _insane_ , and Gohan thought for sure that he was about to smash his own teeth and bite through his own jaw. He could feel his own come in her hand as she rubbed him lightly, extending the deliciously buzzing feeling in the back of his brain. _He_ was all over her, in the most primal way, and somewhere Gohan felt a twinge of pride. But more than that, his head swam and he realized he needed to take a breath. He finally gulped down air, before looking down at Videl. Those same blue eyes locked with his, and he wasn't sure he could ever get away.

  


Videl smirked at him before wiping her right hand against his naked hip, her hand still inside his pants and underwear. She pulled both hands out, a bit of his come still in the palm of her right hand. “See?” she said, leaning back from him slightly. “That wasn't so bad, was it?” she asked, gazing up at him proudly.

  


The little space she had afforded him was enough, and Gohan used his ki to flee. Videl felt a rush of wind and blinked as Gohan disappeared from before her eyes. She turned to her right, down the far end of the alley and saw bits of garbage floating around in the wind. Videl sighed, but the smile wouldn't leave her face. Maybe she didn't get him this time, but she was getting closer, and she knew it. It was only a matter of time before she saw him again, now that she knew where to look. Videl Satan did not give up on things that were not easily obtained; no, that only motivated her further. She never wanted things that were easy, because they were hardly ever worth it. And the distressed yet pleasured faces that Gohan made when she jacked him off told her that he was _definitely_ worth it.

  


-+-

  


Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I will love you forever if you do. :]

-Silvia

 


	4. Part III

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and various other companies. This fanfic is only for fun.

  


-+-

  


Author's note: This fanfiction will contain lots of smut. I'm not exaggerating when I say 80% of this fanfic is unabashedly smut. There is a plot, and it can get quite angsty. So, you have been warned. If you do decide to read on, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and regardless of whether or not you liked it, if you would be so kind as to leave a review. Thank you.

  


Lastly, this story does tie into my main DBZ fanfiction, "Illumination." I don't want to spoil too much but let's just say, what happens in this fanfic fits into the future timeline on Earth that is featured in "Illumination." And, if you like my writing, please check out that fanfic - it is truly my labor of love. :]

  


And now... on with the show!

  


-+-

  


Revitalized

  


Part III

  


-+-

  


After literally fleeing from Videl, Gohan flew straight home to the northern side of Hilliard and immediately jumped into the shower. It wasn't so much to scrub Videl off of him as it was the shame that he had let that happen. The truth was, when Gohan reflected on it, he _liked_ Videl touching him like that. And that's why he felt so ashamed. He didn't even know her! If his mother could see him now from otherworld, she must be crying in disappointment at the craven man her son had become.

  


One long shower later, Gohan flopped down onto his bed and let out a deep breath. He was only wearing a new pair of underwear while he left his towel to sit on top of his head. The demi-Saiyan sat in silence, thinking over what had just happened. Yes, he'd liked what Videl had done to him, but who wouldn't? It was wrong, and he knew it, but he didn't blame her. He had the strength to push her away and part of him chose not to. Not only that, but he thought that he should have felt more... violated. But he didn't feel that way at all. He felt... many things, and the more he thought about it, the harder it was to pin down exactly what those emotions were.

  


Gohan let himself fall over to his right side, the towel on his head staying put as he laid down in his bed. He tried not to think about Videl's blue eyes staring up at him, but the image was burned into his brain. They were the color of the purest, deepest parts of the ocean—the parts of the ocean he would fly over when he needed a break from reality for bit. While Gohan had not kept up his studies after his mother died, he had still covered a lot of material, some at the university level. The logical part of his brain that could step outside of himself and observe the situation objectively long ago determined that Gohan was depressed. At first he tried to fight it, and tell himself that he couldn't be depressed, he had too many things to worry about to be depressed. But as time wore on, and he recognized more symptoms within himself, he knew it to be true.

  


As he continued thinking about what had happened, Gohan realized just what he had seen in Videl's eyes that had paralyzed him so. He saw life. And when she touched him the way she did, and looked at him with those eyes full of life, it was as if a small part of him had been revived. It was a tiny slice, but it was enough to make Gohan feel pitiful all over again. At least when he was feeling dead inside, he wasn't feeling much of anything. Yes, he felt anger when he fought the androids, but not like he had years ago. He couldn't bring himself to feel properly angry at the two beings who had killed his mother and most of his family. That was yet another source of shame for Gohan, that he cared so little about his loved ones that it was almost _impossible_ to feel enraged when he saw the cyborgs anymore.

  


He knew he wanted to kill Seventeen and Eighteen, that much was certain. But he wasn't so sure that when he did kill them that he would feel any kind of happiness, elation, relief—he wasn't sure he would feel anything at all. But _Kami_ , when Videl had touched him, he wanted her. He wasn't sure how, but maybe that electric shock to his brain also shocked his deadened heart, shoving the tiniest bit of life into it once more.

  


Gohan felt a burning sensation rise up behind his eyes, and he clenched them shut. When his mother had been killed seven years ago, he couldn't even manage to cry. He was numb; Bulma had looked at him knowingly, understanding just why he had no emotion left. But as hot tears stung the corners of his eyes, Gohan's heart ached.

  


Why could Videl touch his heart and make it bleed when even his own mother's death could not? He was a horrible son. As he choked on the first sobs that ripped from his lungs in more years than he could remember, Gohan prayed that wherever they were in the afterlife, his parents would forgive him for being so weak.

  


-+-

  


“Thank you Mrs Seung,” Gohan said politely and smiled as he lifted the brown paper bag full of groceries from the counter.

  


“You're very welcome Gohan,” the middle-aged Mrs Seung replied with a smile. Her black hair had a bit of gray beginning at her temples, but her glasses did a decent job of disguising it.

  


Gohan turned and walked out of the grocery, letting out a deep sigh as he stepped into the mid-morning sun. He looked up into the sky, feeling as if the entire atmosphere of the Earth was sitting upon his shoulders, weighing him down. He didn't give chase to the thought, and instead focused on heading home. He used his ki to lift himself a few inches from the ground before he flew slowly while staying at the same altitude as he moved.

  


Only yesterday Gohan had run into Seventeen. The android was alone, and Gohan took him on, thinking it was finally his chance to destroy the dark-haired mass murderer. Instead, Gohan had taken a thorough beating. Seventeen was laughing the entire time, clearly enjoying himself as he pummeled the Super Saiyan. Eventually Seventeen grew bored and left, and Gohan laid in a pile of rubble in an old office building downtown, trying to catch his breath. One of his lungs had collapsed, and several ribs were broken. Gohan had suffered these injuries more than a few times and knew the pain associated with them. After finally forcing air into his left lung once more, Gohan made his way home in defeat.

  


After his mother had died, Gohan tried to stay in the family home at Mt. Paozu. His grandfather, bless his heart, could see how miserable his grandson was. Gohan's grandfather then suggested that he find his own place, wherever he felt comfortable. Gohan wandered for a few months, not knowing where he should go at sixteen years of age. Eventually he decided to stay in West City to try and protect Bulma and Trunks. Bulma had insisted he move in with her and her son, but Gohan refused. Instead, he found an abandoned house several miles north of Capsule Corporation and made it his home. That way he could be close enough to keep an eye on West City, but far enough away from the Briefs' home to mitigate the risk of leading the androids there. If they ever followed him after a battle and chose to finish him off in his sleep, then at least he would die alone.

  


As Gohan flew low to the ground and followed the streets back to his home, his mind was preoccupied with too many thoughts to pay attention to his surroundings. So he never noticed the young woman with long black hair and eyes like the ocean following him.

  


-+-

  


It had only been eight days since Videl last saw Gohan, but she was right to look for him in Hilliard. She found him again, this time emerging from one of the only remaining groceries through the entirety of the West City metropolitan area. He was carrying a brown paper bag of groceries and flying low above the ground at a slow speed. He seemed to be lost in thought and moving on auto-pilot, which Videl used to her advantage. If she could follow him to where he lived, then she would know exactly where to find him in the future.

  


After several miles of walking, Gohan finally entered a small, run-down looking home in northern Hilliard. Videl watched from a distance as he let himself in and shut the door behind himself. She wasted no time following and walked up to the house, making no effort to hide herself. All of the curtains were drawn closed in the windows, so she figured he wouldn't see her approaching.

  


When Videl reached the front door, she hesitated. She didn't want to knock, afraid that he might run away from her. She gingerly set her hand on the door handle and turned, and much to her surprise the door opened. _He didn't lock it?_ Videl thought curiously, her mouth scrunching up. She quickly remembered that he was fighting the androids, so it wasn't as if he had to worry about the common thief.

  


She pushed the door open slowly, glancing around inside. The house was a bit on the small side, and the front door opened directly into the living room. She didn't see Gohan, so she quietly stepped inside and shut the door behind herself. She heard footsteps and floorboards creak, and realized the sound was coming from down the hall on her right.

  


Videl followed the sounds down the short hallway, stepping lightly as she went. She found an open bedroom door and Gohan standing inside, his back to her. He kicked off his shoes while standing at the foot of his bed. He reached down and pulled both of his shirts up and over his head, and let out a heavy sigh while doing so. Videl's eyes widened at the sight of his back; he was covered in ugly green, blue and purple bruises, and he had a few bandages taped to some areas. She understood upon seeing those injuries that he must have fought the androids recently, and she almost lost her nerve.

  


Instead, Videl suddenly felt a protective instinct over Gohan. He was fighting the androids by himself, hoping to save people like her who got in their way, and maybe with the hope of one day winning. She wanted him for herself, sure, but she now suddenly wanted to do something for him. Something to ease the pain of constantly losing, of constantly coming up short. Videl couldn't stop herself, his name fell from her lips in little more than a whisper. “Gohan...”

  


Gohan's head snapped around, his shirts still hanging onto his arms. “Videl?!” he cried out in panic, his eyes wide in shock. Videl stared at him with that look—the one Bulma had given him on more than one occasion. Before he could think to do anything else, she ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his abdomen and pressing her chest roughly against his back.

  


“I'm so glad I found you, Gohan,” Videl said longingly into his back, running her hands down his bare chest and stomach.

  


“Videl,” Gohan hissed and sucked in a breath. She was pressing too roughly against him; he still had seven cracked ribs and more bruises and contusions than he could count. The pain had frozen him in place, and he ground his teeth together to keep from yelling at her.

  


He couldn't stop her when Videl shoved her left knee into the back of his. “I want you to feel good, Gohan,” she said earnestly. That wasn't her intention when she first decided to go after him; no, that was all about what she wanted. But seeing the pain he endured suddenly added another component to her desire, and she wanted to make him writhe underneath of her while she came on top of him. And she was determined to make that happen.

  


With her knee behind his to give her enough leverage against his taller, much heavier form, Videl pushed Gohan roughly forward and he landed on his bed, face down with his hands still caught in his shirts and now stuck underneath of him. He managed to stay up on his knees, but didn't have the strength to lift his body at the moment and endure the pain of using muscles damaged in the fight with Seventeen.

  


Videl climbed into the bed behind him, quickly pulling down his pants and exposing his ass to the warm summer air in his home. “V-Videl,” Gohan stammered, sounding even more panicked than the last time she had touched him. She playfully squeezed both cheeks of his butt before her hands danced around his hips to the front of his pants, which were still covering his dick. She snaked her hands underneath of his gi and his underwear, rubbing the inside of his hips with care.

  


“It's okay Gohan,” Videl cooed softly. “Let me do this for you,” she added, a somber smile finding purchase on her face.

  


Gohan made a sound as if he was going to say something but the words died in his throat when her hands began teasing his cock. Her left hand settled onto his hip, holding him in place as she pulled his butt backward against her stomach, and her right hand focused on touching Gohan. Gohan was too tired, too injured, too mentally exhausted to fight back against her advances. His arms still tangled in his half-removed gi underneath of his chest, Gohan turned his head slightly into the mattress and gasped.

  


Videl ran her right hand up and down the shaft of his penis, slowly and sensually teasing the head in between trips up and down. She pressed against the frenulum with her index finger as she ran her thumb over the head, and Gohan could do nothing but groan in pleasure. Gohan wanted to tell her to stop, he wanted to push her off of him but just like last time, her touch was making him fall apart and come back together at the same time. His bones felt heavy and he felt weak, and even though he couldn't see her from where he was at, he could see those ocean-blue eyes in his mind.

  


“Let me do this for you,” Videl repeated, her right hand squeezing him a little tighter as she felt him expand in her hand. He wasn't fighting her as hard as he was the last time, but he _was_ significantly injured. Regardless, she wanted him to participate this time; for some reason his consent had now become important to her, after she had already shoved him face down into the bed and grabbed his ass and dick.

  


Something inside of Gohan finally snapped. He wasn't sure if it was his sanity, the last shreds of his morality, or his hold on reality, but he felt it in his brain as clearly as when Android Seventeen had broken his bones. He couldn't hold back anymore, Videl had worn down his defenses and he wanted to just give into the bliss she offered him. Gohan let out a deep, shaky breath and groaned, his hips jerking forward and pressing himself more firmly into her hand.

  


With Gohan finally participating with her, Videl felt her own desire begin to condense and burn in the pit of her stomach. She released her grip on his hip with her left hand and let it dance forward, joining its partner around Gohan's cock. He groaned again, still nearly face-down in the mattress, and Videl increased her speed and pressure. Precum dribbled from the tip of his penis, and Videl ran her fingers through it, rubbing it up and down the shaft. Gohan's hips started to buck erratically, and she was certain that it was simply a reaction from him, because he seemed too tired to make a concerted effort.

  


Videl was slowly building the pressure within Gohan, and he could feel his orgasm approaching, But he needed something a little more, and he was embarrassed to tell her how to touch him. But he was too far in this mess to let his shyness top him now, so while he felt his entire head burning from shame, he let go of any dignity he had left. “More pressure,” Gohan mumbled into the mattress. Videl made a sound indicating that she hadn't heard him correctly, so he turned his face slightly to free his mouth from the sheets and enunciate properly. “More pressure,” he repeated, clenching his eyes shut. He felt so mortified that he was certain he was going to die from shame. Maybe he'd get lucky and orgasm one last time before he died.

  


Videl smiled and nodded, not that Gohan could see her. She complied with his request, and she could feel the muscles in his hips twitching in response. Her hands slowed their pace but wrapped around Gohan's member tighter, and he groaned yet again in response. He turned his face back into the sheets, biting down on what he could pull into his mouth. Moments later his mind felt hazy and he knew it was time. His hips jerked in short bursts, his orgasm taking over his body as all of the muscles in his abdomen and hips contracted in response. He came in Videl's hands, his semen slipping out and dripping down onto his thighs inside of his pants. Again, she rubbed him as he came, and he felt like she coaxed every bit of his essence out of him in the most fulfilling way. Something in the back of his mind noted that he'd never come so hard in his life.

  


She released him and Gohan let out a long breath. “Oh, Videl,” he said, his voice muffled as he spoke into the mattress, “I think you just killed me. But it's okay because it was the greatest death ever,” he added, his eyes still shut.

  


Videl giggled, and it was the sweetest sound Gohan had ever heard. “I hope not,” she said and he could hear the smile in her voice, “because I'm not done with you yet.”

  


Gohan couldn't find it within him to even ask what she was talking about when she suddenly pushed him from the left. He had no energy, he could do nothing but fall over on his side in the bed. He rolled slightly further so he ended up on his back, and looked up at Videl. She merely smiled at him before she yanked on his pants, pulling them with his underwear down to the middle of his thighs. “What?” Gohan tried to ask, but his mind felt dull and slow. His eyes didn't leave Videl's though, even as she lowered her head down and _licked his cock._

  


Gohan's eyes started to roll back into his head at the sensation; he thought her hands were bad enough, but the wet heat of her tongue was unbelievable. She licked his penis from the shaft to the head, and sucked lightly on the head as she cleaned up the last of his semen. Gohan could feel his penis stirring to life once more, as if the siren song of Videl's tongue could make dead men rise from the grave. She leaned down and licked more of his come from his hips, her eyes staring up at him as she worked. _Nope_ , Gohan thought, _this is how I'm going to die, I was wrong before._

  


With his hips somewhat clean, Videl moved back to the center and lowered her mouth onto Gohan's penis with little fanfare. Gohan sucked in a harsh breath, his hands clenching inside the twisted up fabric of his blue and orange shirts. Videl moved up and down his cock, licking and sucking. She looked up at him and he felt like she was _smiling_ , smiling like she was victorious in battle. Honestly he didn't even care; the things she was doing to him were both obscene and amazing.

  


Videl watched Gohan closely as she worked, enjoying the myriad of faces he made as she worked him. When his eyes would narrow and he'd bite his lower lip, that meant she'd done something really good. Using his expressions to guide her, Videl lapped at Gohan with her mouth like she had never done before. Something about showering him with this attention made her ridiculously wet, and the more his face contorted in pleasure the more she wanted to stop and touch herself.

  


But the thought of watching Gohan's face twist in pleasure as he came in her mouth, well, that drove her forward. She kept working him, up and down, more pressure and less, swirling her tongue around the head of his penis and watching his face twist and contort in ecstasy. He had the most adorable blush that ran across his cheeks and nose, all the way down his neck to his collarbone. For a man so muscular and virile, there was still something incredibly cute and sweet about him.

  


As much as Videl wanted to suck him off through his orgasm, she denied herself and released his dick with an audible 'pop.' She sat up and wiped at the saliva dripping down her chin and smirked at Gohan. He looked at her like he wanted to say something, but his chest heaved and he couldn't find the strength to speak.

  


Videl sat back slightly, quickly disrobing in front of Gohan. When she was down to her bra and underwear, she watched his face as she shimmied her panties down to her knees before wiggling them down her legs while still kneeling between his legs. If it was at all possible, Gohan's face darkened to an even deeper shade of red.

  


Gohan hadn't been paying close enough attention, but once Videl pulled her panties down he could smell it. Her arousal. The scent was like nothing he'd ever smelled before; a strange kind of spice he couldn't pinpoint but something that his brain wanted to taste. Before he realized what was happening, Videl had moved her knees to other side of his hips. She held on to his dick with her right hand, steadying him. Gohan opened his mouth to tell her to stop; despite everything they had done so far, something seemed too sacred about what she was going to do to rush into it without purchase. But he was too slow, and she lowered herself onto him.

  


Gohan bit his lower lip so hard it started to bleed, but he didn't care. The way Videl's body felt wrapped around him in the most intimate of ways was indescribable. He immediately felt delirious; his body was on fire with fever and he was surely imagining something so amazing because it couldn’t _possibly_ be real..

  


Still holding onto the base of his penis, Videl slowly raised up and lowered herself back down on him. _This_ was what she craved; the feeling of being fulfilled, of having someone inside of her press against against her in the most delicious of ways. Videl squeezed, her inner muscles tightening against Gohan. He groaned and his head lolled back; she wanted to laugh at him but inwardly agreed with him on how amazing this was. Gohan was not the first man who had ever filled her this way, but something about him felt the most _complete_. The thought didn't even make sense to her when it bubbled up but she didn't care.

  


She began riding him, slowly at first and increasing her speed slightly with each meeting of her hips against his. She set her hands on his abdomen and leaned forward slightly, using Gohan to maintain her balance as she rode him. Her hands on his abdomen and each time she came down on him, grinding her hips into his caused Gohan to feel horrible pain. He was injured, and she was pressing against his abdomen and his lower ribs that were broken. But with each shock of pain came another wave of pleasure, and the cocktail was maddening but Gohan couldn't help but want more. He briefly wondered if he was some kind of pervert who got off on pain. Even if he was, in that moment he didn't care. Videl felt so amazing, she was making _him_ feel so amazing, that the higher functions of his brain shut off and shut up for once while he enjoyed the flood of sensations running through his body.

  


Videl moved faster, increasing her speed until the sounds of her breathing and the wet slap of their bodies smashing together was all that Gohan could hear. Her eyes were locked with his when she cringed and looked like she was about to either sneeze or cry. Her hips started to shake, and Gohan realized a little too late that Videl was going to come. She rode him through her orgasm, her inner muscles spasming against Gohan's cock in a way that felt even better than everything she'd done to him so far, which seemed impossible. Videl bit her lower lip as a squeak escaped her throat anyway, continuing to ride him through her climax.

  


The look on Videl's face made Gohan burn from the inside out. Before he knew what was happening, he cried out and felt himself come again, spilling inside of her. In the back of his mind, Gohan knew that was bad, but he couldn't hear that voice at the moment. Videl's movements slowed; she must have realized that he came. Gohan's eyes met hers again before he looked down at where their bodies were joined; what appeared to be his essence mixed with hers had oozed down his shaft to pool in his crotch. Gohan closed his eyes and let his head fall back; the sight was too much for him to bear.

  


After a few minutes of harried breaths in an otherwise silent bedroom, Videl started to move once more. Gohan's cock was weak and sensitive to the point of pain, but he didn't have the heart or the strength to tell Videl to stop.

  


Videl only raised herself up slightly from Gohan before she came back down and ground her hips into his, leaning forward slightly. After a few short minutes of that motion, it wasn't enough. Videl reached down to her clit with her right hand, rubbing the nub in circles and sitting back on Gohan to ease her access to her own body. As she rubbed herself, she looked down at Gohan's exhausted and flushed face. Seeing a strong man like him so vulnerable sparked something in her, and Videl felt another orgasm quickly approaching. She reached up with her left hand, snaking it underneath her bra to hold on to her left breast. She played with the nipple, pinching and pulling at it while her right hand worked on her clit. Her hands started shaking; she was so, so close, she just needed a little more.

  


Gohan felt a surge of pride and finally wrestled his hands from his shirts, throwing them aside in his bedroom. He reached forward for Videl, his left hand settling on her hip while his right pushed her hand out of way, touching her most intimate of spaces with his own hand.

  


Videl's eyes fell shut and her head tilted back slightly as Gohan touched her, and his hands created sensations in her that she hadn't felt in a long time. Wanting to hold on to something, Videl's right hand slipped up under her bra and held on her to right breast. The pleasure was too much, and she couldn't manage to use her hands on herself, but just to hold on for dear life. Moments later, the building sensation was too much and Videl came, crying out as her hips squeezed together against Gohan's hips.

  


Gohan wasn't going to get hard any time soon, but the feeling of Videl squeezing him like that again was still a shot straight to the pleasure center of his brain. She had made him feel amazing and he desperately wanted to return the favor. When Videl finally stopped shaking spasming against him, Gohan forced himself to sit up with a groan.

  


Before Videl could ask him what he was doing, Gohan palmed her right breast with his left hand while his right hand against touched her clit. After two orgasms, Videl was extremely sensitive and too much pressure on her _there_ would be painful. Gohan seemed to quickly sense this, and changed his ministrations to feather light touches of her clit that made Videl almost choke each time he touched her, the ecstasy was so intense.

  


As Gohan continued rubbing Videl's chest and lower lips, his head fell forward and his forehead rested against her sternum. Videl let her chin fall forward, resting on the top of Gohan's head. “Gohan,” she whispered harshly. “Gohan, I'm— _I'm,_ ” she stuttered, unable to get the words out. The combination of heavy petting from his left hand the barely-there touches of his right made Videl come again, this time harder than any of her other orgasms that morning.

  


Gasping for breath and looking for anything to hold on to, Videl's arms wrapped around Gohan's head as she gasped for air, her inner walls still clenching around him uncontrollably. When her orgasm was over, Videl pushed herself up and off of Gohan, a trail of their fluids following her. She sat back on his bed, her legs spread and her center exposed to him. Gohan propped himself up with his arms at his sides. The sight of his semen dripping out of her in front of him was almost too much; he had to fight back the urge to kneel before her and lick her clean.

  


“Only a superman like you could do all of that while injured,” Videl joked, smiling at him with her flushed face while her chest still heaved up and down. “That was amazing,” she tacked on.

  


Gohan wanted to say something in return but his tongue was heavy in his mouth and he couldn't seem to move it. Videl rose from the bed and found her way into his bathroom. Gohan heard the water turn on in the shower, and he let himself fall back into his bed, still trying to catch his breath. He didn't even know this woman and he had just shared himself with her in the most intimate of ways—in the way that only a husband and wife should do, according to his mother. Gohan closed his eyes and laid his right forearm over them to block out the light of the mid-morning sun. He prayed his mother wasn't watching him now.

  


-+-

  


Late that night, Gohan laid in bed, his arms wrapped around his pillow as he laid on his stomach, trying to sleep.  His eyes drifted over to the nightstand by the bed and read _4:27AM_ on his digital clock.  He sighed heavily, forcing his eyes closed.  The problem was that he couldn’t sleep.  No, despite his best efforts, his thoughts and dreamed were filled with Videl and all the things they did that morning, in addition to the things they didn’t do but he wondered about.  Gohan buried his face into his pillow; he was truly a horrible person.

  


Gohan wanted to move because he was hot underneath the covers in his current position, but he couldn’t.  Because once he did move, the painfully hard erection he had would break free from where it was pressed between his stomach and the mattress and demand his attention.   _Damn Videl_ , Gohan thought, cursing the beautiful woman who was the source of his current misery.  Thinking about her made his dick twitch, and Gohan groaned.  He finally decided to do something to hopefully let him get some sleep.  It wasn’t as if he needed to get up and go to a job, or be anywhere else really, but he wanted to be rested.  The androids had a tendency to attack during the day, so he tried to maintain a decent schedule to be ready to fight them wherever they appeared.

  


Turning on the water and stepping into the shower, Gohan was immediately hit with cold water.  It wasn’t his intention to try and kill his erection with a cold shower though, so he turned the heat up to a reasonable temperature and wasted no time in touching himself.  He was still a bit sore, but not too much for one last climax, hopefully enough to put his mind and body at ease enough to sleep.

  


-+-

  


Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, I get super motivated to update my fanfics when I get reviews. :3

  


-Silvia

 


	5. Part IV

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and various other companies. This fanfic is only for fun.

 

-+-

 

Author's note: This fanfiction will contain lots of smut. I'm not exaggerating when I say 80% of this fanfic is unabashedly smut. There is a plot, and it can get quite angsty. So, you have been warned. If you do decide to read on, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and regardless of whether or not you liked it, if you would be so kind as to leave a review. Thank you.

 

Lastly, this story does tie into my main DBZ fanfiction, "Illumination." I don't want to spoil too much but let's just say, what happens in this fanfic fits into the future timeline on Earth that is featured in "Illumination." And, if you like my writing, please check out that fanfic - it is truly my labor of love. :]

 

And now... on with the show!

 

-+-

 

Revitalized

 

Part IV

 

-+-

 

Videl smiled to herself as her hand landed on the door handle to the front door of Gohan’s house.  She decided to give him a break for one week before she came over again, since he seemed to be new to physical intimacy.  But now she was tired of waiting; she wanted him again so under the cover of night she made her way over to the western edge of West City, arriving at his house shortly before midnight.  The warm summer air made the walk pleasant at night, and only served to build her anticipation to touch him.

 

After entering his house it only took Videl a few short seconds to reach his room.  Gohan was asleep in his bed, wearing a loose fitting pair of sweatpants and sleeping on top of his blankets.  It was a warm night, so Videl supposed that made sense.  She got an idea and grinned to herself, walking over to the left side of Gohan’s bed to climb in behind him.  He was sleeping on the right side, on his left so that his back was facing the center of the bed.

 

Videl scooted over to him in the bed, spooning him from behind.  She snaked one arm underneath of him and brought the other over his side so she could run her hands up and down his chest.  Gohan seemed to stir for a moment, but didn’t wake up.  Videl pushed herself forward, flattening herself against Gohan’s back.  She smiled into his skin as her hands danced along his abdomen, down to the waistband of his sweatpants.  She tickled his skin a bit and she felt his muscles twitching, just before she slid her hands beneath his pants and underwear.

 

She started stroking Gohan with feather-light touches at first, trying to see how far she could go before he would wake up.  He sighed heavily, and for a moment she thought he was going to wake up.  But she kept going, and he didn’t.  Her hands ran up and down the length of him, rubbing and squeezing lightly.  Slowly he came to life in her hands, and soft flesh became firmer.  He wasn’t completely hard yet, but Videl started to use a bit more pressure and ran her palm over the head of his penis.

 

Gohan was tired, but something was bothering him in his sleep.  He didn’t know what it was, and at first he ignored it, thinking the wind was tickling him.  But he felt hotter, and a scary but delicious throbbing started drawing his attention.  His brain wasn’t awake, but suddenly he shuddered and something startled him.  Gohan’s eyes shot open and he tried to jump out of bed, but his legs felt like jelly and he wasn’t as alert as he thought he was.  So instead of standing up, he half-rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor on his face.

 

As he pushed himself up with one arm, blinking at the wooden floorboards in front of his face, Gohan heard laughter.  He pushed himself over to his right, turning to sit on his rear on the floor.  He looked up into his bed and saw the giggling face of Videl, leaning over the side of the bed and looking down at him.  Her blue eyes were impossible to miss even in a mostly dark room only lit by some dim moonlight coming in through the window.

 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Gohan asked, already feeling the blood rush to his face.  He realized he was a bit _excited_ and chalked it up to Videl doing something to him to cause him to jump out of bed in a dead sleep.

 

“What do you think, idiot?  I came to see you,” she answered, her voice full of mirth.

 

“Oh,” Gohan replied, feeling as if what she said was obvious to anyone else on the planet.  A sudden thought hit him, and he realized that this was _Videl_ , in his _bedroom._  “Oh,” he repeated with more emphasis, his eyes widening a bit.

 

Videl laughed again, the sound pleasant to Gohan’s ears.  “You know, you’re actually kind of cute when you get that blush across your face,” she said, still grinning from ear to ear.

 

Gohan pouted. If she was here for _that_ , well, he wanted it, yeah, he wouldn’t lie.  But she didn’t have to mock him, did she?  He was already self-conscious about the fact that she seemed to be an expert and he was a bumbling virgin.   _Was_ , mentally corrected himself..

 

“Aww, don’t pout,” Videl said, propping her head up in her right hand.

 

“Well, wake me up properly next time,” Gohan said, his red face darkening as he sat on the floor  like a scolded schoolkid.  

 

Videl’s grin turned into a smirk, and Gohan swallowed thickly.  “That’s exactly what I was planning on doing,” she said in that lower timber, the one that told Gohan he might die tonight but it would be the best thing ever.

 

Videl wasted no time climbing out of the bed and kneeling down on the floor in front of Gohan.  He was frozen in place, staring at her eyes.  She moved forward, grabbing the waistband of both his pants and underwear and yanked them down to his knees in one swift motion.  His half-hard dick exposed to the summer air and sitting under Videl’s intense gaze, the blush on Gohan’s face traveled down his throat.  He opened his mouth to say something, he wasn’t sure what, but Videl quickly silenced him.

 

She wasted no time taking hold of him with her right hand before taking him in her mouth.  Gohan’s fists clenched where he leaned on them on the floor, and he hissed while sucking in a shallow breath.  His memories of their romp one week ago were intense, but clearly he didn’t recall things well because at that moment her mouth felt ten times better than what he remembered.  

 

Videl licked and sucked, running her tongue along the underside of him and Gohan shivered at her touch.  He could feel himself enlarging in her mouth but that didn’t seem to slow her down at all.  Everything was happening so fast; she started using more pressure and moving more quickly, all the way from the base to the head, and Gohan’s head swam.  He could feel that crescendo building, and his knees felt weak.  Videl pulled her mouth back to the head of his cock and rubbed the tip of her tongue into the frenulum, and he nearly lost it.  If she did that again, he was going to come undone.

 

“Vi-Videl,” Gohan stuttered, trying to warn her, trying to _stop_ her.  He didn’t know what she was planning, but she had to know how this was going to end if she didn’t stop, right?  As much as the thought of her swallowing when he came excited him, part of his brain said that it was obscene and he shouldn’t do that to her.  That part of his brain controlled his tongue, and tried to speak once more.

 

“Videl stop,” Gohan tried again.  “Or I’m,” he swallowed hard, “I’m gonna--”

 

She looked up at him with _those eyes_ and he lost it.  He felt himself coming, and using his ki to beat her to the punch, he pushed her right shoulder back and she fell backward enough that her mouth lost its charge.   Videl stared at him in blank surprise as he came, his semen falling onto her chin, down her neck and the inside of her shirt, landing on her breasts.  Gohan hadn’t realized at first but now could see with Videl leaning over that she wasn’t wearing a bra beneath the white t-shirt she was wearing.  

 

“Videl I’m so sorry,” Gohan sputtered quickly, completely mortified at what he’d done.  He was one of the most powerful martial artists on the planet and he couldn’t manage to hold back something as basic as _ejaculation?_  Hadn’t Piccolo trained him to have more control than that?

 

Videl simply smiled up at Gohan, still leaned down over his crotch.  “Oh well, I guess I have to clean up this mess,” she said without a care, wiping the back of her right hand on her chin.  Gohan stared at her in shock when Videl licked _him_ off of her hand.

 

Watching her do that did things to Gohan that he knew were horrible and yet felt so right.  He couldn’t stop himself, he lunged forward and pushed Videl backward so she fell onto her back on the hardwood floor.  Before she had a chance to react, Gohan was leaning over her body, licking himself off of her chin and neck.  “G-Gohan,” Videl pushed at his shoulders half-heartedly.  What was he doing?  It was weird but somehow _hot_ , and she couldn’t stop him.  His tongue ran down her neck, lapping at every spot his semen had dropped and more.  He followed the trail down her chest, pulling her shirt and ripping it unceremoniously to reveal the swell of her breasts to him.

 

He continued licking her chest, and Videl struggled to find her voice.  The licking was a bit too close to kissing for her taste, and she wanted him to stop, and yet continue at the same time.  “Stop licking,” she tried to shout, her voice barely coming out as a whisper.  But Gohan couldn’t hear her, and she wasn’t so sure she really wanted him to stop anyway.  One of her hands found its way into his hair, pulling as she tried to hold on to _something_ to keep her grounded.   _She_ was supposed to be seducing _him_ , after all!

 

Gohan ripped her shirt the rest of the way down and pushed the halves apart.  Videl’s chest heaved and he immediately brought his mouth down on the nipple of her left breast, licking and sucking at it gingerly.  Videl wanted to tell him that she wasn’t that fragile, but all she could do was gasp in response.  His left hand palmed her right breast, squeezing and massaging the flesh expertly.  It was hard for Videl to believe last week had only been his first time, but she supposed that instinct made up for a lot.

 

Videl felt like she was burning, and the heat was gathering at her core.  She needed release, Gohan was too much, just _too much_.  Her right hand tried to reach down, underneath her pants but Gohan seemed to catch on to this.  He swatted her hand away and sat back, releasing her breasts from his hands and mouth.

 

Videl had a moment to breathe and tried to collect her thoughts but he kept moving.  He grabbed her pants at her hips and yanked them down; Videl yelped slightly because the denim of her jeans wasn’t meant to run against her skin like that.  Her jeans got stuck at her knees, and instead of unbuttoning them to pull them off completely, Gohan pushed Videl’s legs back toward her body, over her shoulders.

 

Gohan stared for a short moment at the white panties Videl wore before he grabbed them just above her left leg and ripped them apart.  The remaining cotton hanging off of her right leg, Videl wanted to shout at Gohan but her words died in her throat and only came out as a squeak when he started running his fingers over her core.

 

Gohan barely felt like he could breathe; he was already hard again but also fascinated by seeing Videl like this.  Running the fingers and knuckles of his right hand over her vaginal lips made Videl shiver and squirm in the most interesting ways.  She looked out of control; her face was flushed and all she could do was stare at him with those ocean-blue eyes.  Eyes that now seemed a bit dull, as if her lust for him had clouded them.  Gohan’s pride swelled at the sight.

 

Watching her face between her legs for a reaction, Gohan rubbed his thumb over the apex of her core while slowly inserting the first two fingers of his hand.  Videl bit her lip and her eyes watered; the feeling was so good, so deliriously amazing that she had to tell herself to breathe.  Not knowing exactly what to do, Gohan seemed to just wiggle and rub his fingers around inside of her and out.  Videl’s hips bucked, she tried to stifle her moans and they came out as vocal gasps for air.

 

As Gohan watched her, he realized that he wanted her to come on his fingers, so he could feel her clench around his hand.  He moved faster, rubbed his thumb in circles and inserted a third finger.  Videl clenched her eyes shut, she couldn’t do much of anything with her her back on the ground and her legs pushed up over her head.  She felt that burning sensation building and building, until finally the dam released.  The edges of her vision faded black and her hips jerked up off of the floor erratically.

 

Even though she had just orgasmed, Videl felt she needed something more.  She couldn’t take the teasing anymore.  “Gohan please,” she said, smacking her lips together as she swallowed thickly.  “No more teasing,” she added, begging that he could take her properly.

 

Gohan’s eyes met hers and he seemed to understand what she meant.  He looked at her pants, still stuck just above her knees before he glanced back down at her core.  He pulled his right hand back, the liquid of her arousal clinging to his fingers.  That same scent, that spice that he couldn’t identify filled his nostrils.  Gohan stared intensely at Videl’s vagina, and noticed a dribble of liquid coming out.  He was curious; he couldn’t stop himself.  He bent down to lick it up.

 

Videl almost bit her tongue when _his_ tongue landed on her again, this time in the most sensitive spot on her body.  Gohan lapped at her, holding onto Videl’s hips so he could steady her body.  Her legs fell forward; they would have rested on his shoulders had her knees not been trapped together by her pants, so instead the back of her thighs rested on the top of his head.

 

Gohan experimentally explored Videl; he knew the basics of sex from studying human anatomy, but that didn’t tell him what _she_ liked.  So he licked up and down, ran his teeth over some areas, and sucked on her clit.  Sometimes Videl quivered, sometimes her hips bucked, sometimes she swore under her breath.  Gohan laughed, and the vibration made Videl shake.

 

He was killing her, Videl had decided.  He was killing her with his stupid tongue and his stupid hands and she just.  She was going to die because of this dork and she wasn’t sure how she would feel about that _after_ she died, but right now she wanted to worship him.  He made her feel so amazing, made the tips of her nerves explode like fireworks, made her brain turn to mush in the best possible way.  And as good as it was, she didn’t feel another orgasm coming on, so she wanted to tell him he could stop and they do something else.  But she never got that chance.

 

He started rubbing her clit in circles while he stuck his tongue inside of her and licked her inner walls, and Videl was coming undone.  It only took a few moments of that and her chest tightened; her visioned faded black and Videl felt another wave of intense pleasure wash over her.

 

Once Videl’s hips stopped shaking in his hands, Gohan sat back on his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  He noticed Videl’s head had fallen all the way back on the floor, and he smiled to himself.  “You okay?” he asked playfully, hoping to tease her a bit.

 

But when Videl didn’t respond, suddenly Gohan grew worried.  “Hey, Videl?” he asked, moving her legs from off of his head and to his right side.  Videl’s head had fallen back, and she appeared to be unconscious.  “Videl!” Gohan shouted in worry, leaning over her and holding onto her face with his right hand.  “Videl, wake up!” he called again, his voice laced with panic.

 

Videl suddenly let out a shallow breath and gasped, her eyes blinking open.  “Videl, are you okay?” Gohan asked, lifting her head and shoulders up off of the ground and holding her in his arms.

 

“Yeah,” Videl replied, her face reddening like a ripened tomato.  “I just… I forgot to breathe,” she said sheepishly, her eyes still avoiding his.

 

Gohan sighed in relief.  “Don’t do that to me again, I was afraid you were hurt,” he replied, his face plainly displaying his concern.

 

“Me?” Videl’s eyes darted up to his, anger in her voice.  “You… you were the one who did that!” she shouted indignantly.

 

Gohan’s face screwed up in response and he flushed red down to his collarbone.  “I-I’m sorry Videl, I didn’t mean to,” he said, his voice shaking as his eyes fell away from hers.  Her naked breasts came into his view and Gohan felt another wave of embarrassment wash over him, and he turned to his left to look at the floor.

 

“It’s okay,” Videl pushed herself to sit up.  She looked at Gohan and smirked.  “That was really, _really_ good,” she said, and Gohan felt embarrassed all over again.

 

Any remaining _excitement_ Gohan felt had dried up when he was worried that he might have hurt Videl.  He stood up and pulled his pants and underwear back up, then reached down to help Videl to her feet.

 

Back on her feet, Videl reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, finally stepping free of them.  She looked up at Gohan once that task was accomplished.  “Mind if I take a shower?” she asked, noticing that for Gohan the spark was gone.

 

“Umm, not at all,” Gohan replied, still averting his eyes from Videl’s body.  She was practically naked in front of him after he’d destroyed her shirt and underwear.  He felt really bad about that.  Videl only smiled at him before turning away and heading for the bathroom door on the other side of his bedroom.  His house was small but at least he had an en suite.

 

“Towels are in the cabinet on the wall,” Gohan called after her, to which Videl replied with a quick ‘thanks.’  She didn’t close the bathroom door, but he heard her turn on the water.  Gohan sighed and crawled back into bed, this time pulling a thin sheet over himself.  Despite how things had ended, Gohan was able to fall back asleep relatively easily, and stayed asleep until well after the sun rose.

 

-+-

 

When Gohan did open his eyes that morning, he was surprised to see Videl curled in his bed next to him.  She’d taken the liberty of snatching one of his shorts and old pair of boxers to put on.  He certainly owed her some new clothing, if nothing else.  She had her back to him, and her hair was loose in the bed around her.  It was longer and thicker than he thought, but each time he had seen her, she had it pulled back into a long braid.  He had the sudden urge to run his fingers through her hair, but he denied himself.

 

After watching her for a few moments and contemplating how he’d gotten himself into this lovely mess, Videl finally moved.  She stretched before she rolled over and looked at him, a lazy smile on her face.  “Hey,” she said softly.

 

“Hi,” Gohan replied, forcing a smile.  He wasn’t good at putting up a front.

 

Videl saw through him right away and moved to sit up.  Once she got up to her knees however, she moved over and straddled Gohan before sitting down on his lower abdomen.  She ran her fingers over his stomach and up his chest.  “What’s the matter?” she asked softly, her hands still tracing invisible designs on his body.

 

Gohan’s face fell; if she saw through him that easily then he felt he could drop the pretense.  “Videl,” he started, searching for the right words.  His eyes floated back up to meet hers.  “You are… an incredible woman,” he said, and he truly meant the words as they left his lips.  “But what is this?  What do you want with me?”

 

Videl laughed softly, her eyes dropping away from his a moment while a small smile still stayed on her face.  She seemed to be thinking deeply and was silent for a long minute, before she finally lifted her head slightly and looked him in the eyes.  “If I hadn’t seen you blush like you’ve never even kissed a girl before, I’d think you were joking with that question.  But,” she continued, not giving him an opportunity to speak, “I know you’re serious, so I’ll answer you seriously.”

 

“Gohan, I’m twenty-three years old,” she began.  “In a normal world, by now I would have graduated from college, and probably already graduated the police academy, and started on a career,” she laughed bitterly.  “If this was still that world, then yeah, I’d be dating and looking for the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and raise a family with.  But it’s not,” her voice wavered slightly, and Gohan’s chest tightened at the sound.

 

“Instead, I’m twenty-three years old, living in squalor, hiding from psychotic toasters who have murdered _so many people_ ,” she emphasized, her voice growing breathless.  “I can’t even think about how many people have died,” she said, her eyes watering slightly.  “If I do, I’ll be weighed down and paralyzed by their souls, and I won’t even be able to breathe.”  She took a slow, deep breath and blinked her tears back to stay in her eyes.  “Instead of looking for the love of my life, I’m looking at the dead bodies of the few people I do get to know in between taking potshots at the androids.  Every morning I get up could be my last day,” she said, a sad smile appearing on her face as she gazed down at Gohan.  “So, if I’m gonna die tomorrow, I’d like to get at least a little enjoyment out of my life.”

 

Gohan stared up at her in silence, and he understood.  He understood exactly what she said, and the things she didn’t say.  About how utterly hopeless their lives had become, about how awful the world was even when the androids weren’t killing people, because society had completely collapsed.  He knew that nagging thought that each day could be your last… and some days how had hoped it would turn out to be true for him.  He was tired; his soul could no longer bear the weight of the responsibility of stopping the androids.  Not without something to help recharge it, at least.  And Videl… Videl could be that for him.

 

Gohan sat up and stared into Videl’s eyes, those mesmerizing eyes.  She regarded him curiously, as if she was waiting for him to say something.  He chose not to say it, but instead show her how thankful he was that she had chosen him, for whatever reason.  Because she was like the rain that his arid soul had been craving and he had no idea until she had flooded the valley of his inner life.

 

He reached up for her face and pulled Videl forward, intent on his lips meeting hers.  He was stopped, however when his mouth met her hand instead.  He blinked in surprise; Videl had lifted her left hand up to block him from kissing her.  He released his hold on the sides of her face and she smiled but shook her head at him.  “No, none of that mushy stuff,” Videl said with a laugh.  “I don’t like kissing,” she tacked on.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Gohan said, looking down as his face burned red with shame.

 

Videl laughed at him, catching his attention again.  “It’s okay, Gohan.  I’m sure I can think of… _other things_ you could do with your mouth,” she said, smirking at him.

 

Gohan smiled sheepishly and Videl pushed him backward, and he let her.  He fell back down into the bed, his head landing on the pillow.  She smiled down at him as she sat up on her knees, pulling the sheet covering the lower half of his body away from him and tossing it off of the bed.  She then shimmied his boxers down her legs and kicked them off before divesting herself of his gray t-shirt she had borrowed.

 

Looking at Videl in front of him in the warm morning light, Gohan felt his chest swell.  She looked so beautiful, smiling down at him.  Her hands reached for his pants and he lifted his butt off of the mattress to make it easier for her to remove them.  She pulled his pants and underwear down, and Gohan kicked his legs free.  Videl positioned herself over his hips, but stayed up on her knees above him.

 

She reached down and teased Gohan with her hands, one hand running up and down his penis while the other gently massaged his balls.  He sat up halfway, running his hands up and down the sides of Videl’s legs, her hips, and brushing the sides of her breasts.  It didn’t take much petting for Gohan to get hard, though he wasn’t quite all the way there.  That was when Videl made her move.

 

She inched forward on her knees, positioning herself over his stomach.  Gohan assumed she was going to sit back and ride him like she did a week ago, but he soon found out he was wrong.  Videl pushed his erection back against his abdomen, and then lowered herself onto him.  The result was the wet, slick heat of her core sitting on the underside of Gohan’s cock.  Videl started to slowly rock back and forth, setting her hands on Gohan’s chest to give her better leverage.  Every few movements she would press down and grind against him, and Gohan struggled to keep his eyes open as the amazing sensations she generated in him shot straight to his brain.

 

Videl wasn’t unaffected by what she was doing, either.  Her face was flushed and Gohan could feel the muscles on the inside of her thighs spasming as she worked.  “Videl, wait,” Gohan spoke breathlessly, sitting up to put a hand on her left shoulder and stop her movements.

 

She looked like she wanted to ask him what he was doing, but Gohan didn’t give her the opportunity.  Using his ki, he quickly maneuver their positions so that Videl was lying down on her back in his bed, and he was kneeling over her.  Gohan lined his hips up with hers, and as he grabbed himself to aim more carefully for her entrance his eyes nearly rolled back into his head.  He didn’t expect to be so sensitive to his _own_ touch; what was Videl doing to him, and why was she so amazing at it?

 

Just centimeters from entering her, Gohan looked up to Videl’s eyes.  “Videl, may I…?” he tried to ask, unsure of what the appropriate words were so his question died partway through.

 

She smiled at him broadly.  “Please do, good sir,” she replied, teasing him.  Her chest heaved and her face was as flushed as his; clearly he wasn’t the only one affected.

 

He nodded dumbly before pressing forward, the head of his dick meeting her wet lips.  Gohan’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling, but he wasn’t done.  He pushed forward, slowly entering her.  After the longest minute of his life, Gohan was finally completely buried within Videl.  He suddenly thought about how weird it was, to literally put a piece of yourself inside of someone else.  But the feeling was incredible and when Videl clenched her inner muscles around him, Gohan nearly lost it.

 

He leaned forward, propping himself up on his right arm over Videl.  He held onto her hip with his left hand before he looked back up at her.  “I-I’m gonna move now, okay?” he asked, waiting for her permission.

 

“You had better,” Videl tried to yell at him, but her voice came out as a loud whisper.  She playfully smacked his shoulder with her right hand, and he smiled at her.

 

Gohan did as he was told, slowly pulling out and entering her.  He felt like he was being shocked each time he entered her, but it was so fulfilling, so amazing that he couldn’t stop even if it was killing him.  Apparently, Gohan had wasted too much time in the initial intercourse, and Videl squeezed her shoulders with both hands.  “More,” she said, and he looked back up at her.  “Faster,” she added, nodding at Gohan.  He wasn’t sure he could make any coherent sounds if he tried to talk at that moment, so he nodded in response.

 

Being careful to not hurt Videl, Gohan started to increase his speed.  Videl brought her left leg up and hooked it around Gohan’s back, and he shuddered in response.  It changed the angle for him, and it felt even better than before if that was at all possible.  Soon enough, Gohan’s body was moving purely on instinct, and he didn’t even think about what he was doing anymore.  He could feel his orgasm coming on; he was chasing it within Videl, hoping to find it soon.

 

Videl writhed beneath him and let out a strangled high-pitched moan, and before Gohan’s brain realized that she was coming, he felt it when her inner walls clamped down on his dick with reckless abandon.  He realized that he needed to stop, because if he came inside of her they would risk a pregnancy, but he was too far gone.  No sooner had Videl come down from her climax, Gohan fell over the edge and felt his seed spilling inside of her.  Videl must have recognized it, because she clenched around him again, almost milking him clean of every last drop.

 

Gasping for breath, Gohan had to use his ki to keep himself from collapsing on top of Videl.  She was telling him something about how good it was, but Gohan couldn’t hear her over the rush of blood in his head.  He pulled out of her, the mixture of _them_ trailing out behind him.  Gohan quickly turned and fell into the bed on his back, next to Videl.

 

He realized that Videl was right.  The chance of him ever having a normal life like his mother had wanted for him was long gone.  And the odds that he would defeat the androids were… depressingly low.  So if he wouldn’t find a wife to love and hold every night, and raise children of his own to grow up and find their own spouses, then why deny himself any bit of happiness he could find in this world?  He decided then that he wouldn’t, because even if it wasn’t a perfect relationship, it was enough to revive some parts of Gohan.  It was enough to give him a reason to get out of bed each morning.

 

-+-

 

Thanks for reading!  Holy cow you guys, **I have never ever had this kind of reaction to my fanfiction before!**  I’ve been writing and posting fanfic online for thirteen years, and my writing usually doesn’t garner many views and even fewer reviews/comments.  I never withhold fanfiction for reviews, but I feel it doesn’t hurt to ask for feedback, and WOW you guys have delivered!  Never in my wildest dreams did I think this fanfic would take off like it has.  I am so happy and excited to see so many people enjoying it and leaving lovely, thoughtful comments for me.  [These comments mostly pertain to FFnet but the sake of completeness, I have left them on this version uploaded to AO3 as well.]

 

Overall, I think this fanfic won’t be more than ten chapters at the most.  I have an ending in mind, and I’ve setup this relationship to start only a year before Gohan dies in canon.  Yes, if that is bad news, I’m telling you now that Gohan will not live in this fanfic - that’s why I put “canon compliant” in the summary.  Besides, if anyone has read “Illumination” it is very clear in that fanfic that Gohan is dead, so, cat’s out of the bag I suppose.  But I hope that by the end, you will see that it’s not a depressing fanfic.

 

I also need to take a moment and give all of the credit for this fanfic being published to my friend **Lilly-sama** .  She is a wonderful friend and has helped me tremendously with this fanfic, in addition to inspiring it in the first place.  She pushes me to write and to write better, and I’m so thankful for a friend like her.  If you are a Gohan/Videl fan, do yourself a favor and read everything she has written.  She knows these characters inside and out, and reading her work is like reading the manga, it’s so amazingly spot-on.  She just recently changed her name to **The Fluff Queen Lilly-sama** on Fanfiction.net so you will need to search for her by that name, or look for her own future timeline take on Gohan/Videl called “To See You Again,” which is an amazing fanfic and promises to be very good.

 

Whew, I haven’t written such a long author’s note in many years!  I hope I didn’t bore anyone with all of this information.  If anyone wants to chat about this fanfic or any of my others, feel free to email me at lennandale [at] gmail [dot] com; I love talking about fanfiction and storytelling in general.  :]

 

Thanks again!

 

-Silvia

 


End file.
